Trouble
by Candy-Cane and Rocky-Road
Summary: What is there to say! It's Irvine,Selphie,Rinoa,and Squall going through daily life.....goin to high school...bein the badasses of the school....
1. Chapter 1

_**WO0T! OK WE JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT WE DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII...SQUARE DOES...WE OWN A COPY OF THE GAME...BUT THAT'S IT...SO ANYWAYZ! ENJOY!**_

_**-SEFIE AND NOA**_

"Noa! come on! get up!" Selphie exclaimed as she pulled the covers off of Rinoa.

"I don't wanna!" Rinoa responded as she pulled the covers back over her.

"Come on! we're gonna be late for school!"

"Crap...I can't afford another detention..."

"Exactly...neither do I! now come on!"

"Ok ok! i'm up i'm up!" Rinoa said as she got out of bed.

Rinoa got dressed in the normal school uniform, a white button up shirt and pleated skirt, just like what Selphie was wearing, except each of them had their own features, like their skirts were ripped up the sides and the shirts had buttons and pins that had all sorts of saying on them. All of the other girls left their uniforms the way they were, but not Selphie or Rinoa, They found the plain attire boring.

"Alright let's go!" Rinoa said as she grabbed her bag and skateboard

"Hey! we're actually on time this morning!"

They walked out of their apartment got on their skateboards and started skating to school, soon they met up with Irvine and Squall who were also on skateboards. They stopped so they could say their hellos

"Irvy!" Selphie exclaimed as she Jumped on Irvine.

"Hey darlin " Irvine said as he caught Selphie and spun her around.

Rinoa kissed Squall and said "Hey Squall!"

Squall kissed back and said "Hey babe."

"You girls are actually on time today" Irvine remarked.

"Oh shut up Irvine! you and Squally-boy weren't exactly on time everyday either, ya know!" Selphie said.

Irvine sighed then started to skateboard towards the school.

"Hey where are you going!" Squall shouted and started to skate to catch up with Irvine.

Rinoa and Selphie watched them.

"Shall we go?" Rinoa asked.

Selphie nodded then dropped her board. Rinoa had already began to skate and Selphie followed.

They arrived at the school and went to the classroom of their first class.

"Hey! all of us are actually on time today!" Selphie exclaimed jumping up and down. they all cheered and everybody gave them strange looks as they passed.

The bell rang for class to start and everybody sat down in their normal seats. The teacher walked in and said "Ok class today we will continue our lesson from yesterday..."

The four didn't really pay attention and were talking amongst themselves. Suddenly the teacher said "Mr. Leonhart...you are not in dresscode..."

Squall looked at her "What are you talking about Miss Trepe? Yes I am."

"Your shirt is not tucked in..."

"Yeah and I told you the other day...I'm not gonna tuck it in."

" Do not make me send you to the office again."

"Oooooo...I'm scared."

"That's it...you're going to the office..go there right now!..Miss. Heartilly...will you escort him please?"

Rinoa smiled and nodded.

"God she's stupid..." Irvine whispered and the four of them started snickering.

"Yup she's about as sharp as a marble!" Selphie replied.

Squall and Rinoa walked out of the room and busted out laughing.

"I never did like algebra..." Squall said as they started walking down the hall.

"So...what do you want to do now?"

"Well...I can think of one thing..." Squall smirked

"Don't EVEN go there mister!"

Squall laughed "Ok ok...how bout...we go to Sonic? I'm really hungry..."

"Ok..let's go!" Rinoa exclaimed and they started to leave the building stealth like.

BACK IN THE CLASS ROOM

"So where do you suppose they're going?" Selphie asked.

Irvine thought for a moment. "Knowin Squall... Prolly Sonic."

"Quick Irvine...get out of dresscode." Selphie remarked.

Irvine looked at selphie. "Sefie i dont think this is the place for that.."

"Not that you clown" Selphie said.

"yeah yeah i get ya..." Irvine said as he took his belt off and untucked his shirt.

After a few minutes the teacher noticed. "Mister Kinneas is there a reason as to why you're out of dresscode?"

Irvine sat there..."Because i wanna be?"

The teacher glared at him. "Miss Tilmitt...please escort Mister Kinneas to the office.."

Selphie nodded. "Sure..."

Selphie stood up and Irvine walked out with Selphie following behind.

As soon as they closed the door selphie said, "Now off to Sonic!"

Irvine nodded. "Im gettin hungry already and not for food."

Selphie stared at him. "Irvine Benjamin Kinneas..."

"What? I cant help it that i wanna eat you like a cupcake!" Irvine remarked.

Selphie cleared her throat. "...Maybe later now lets go."

Irvine's eyes sparked with hope. "Really?"

Selphie started walking out of the building. "Yes now come on."

Irvine started walking with Selphie. "Yesss...I cant wait..."

When they arrived at sonic Selphie saw Rinoa and Squall. "HEY RINOA!"

Rinoa jumped up and shouted, "SEFIE!"

Selphie ran and glomped rinoa.

Irvine's phone rang and it was Zell. "hey Sefie...come answer my phone.."

Selphie got Irvine's phone and saw who was calling "ZELL!"

Selphie flipped open the phone and Selphie and Rinoa said "What it is ho!"

"What's up" Zell responded and the three started laughing uncontrollably.

Squall and Irvine justs hook their heads.

"Hey wait...aren't you suppose to be in school?" Selphie asked as she put the phone on speakerphone so everyone could hear.

"My mom made me go to the doctor...so I'm staying home today."

"Ah I see..."

"Aren't all of you supposed to be in school too?"

"Yeah well...ya know...Miss Trepe isn't the sharpest tool in the shed..." Irvine smirked.

Zell laughed "Yeah...I get ya...she's about as bright as a 10 watt lightbulb..."

"So what do you plan on doing today Zell?" Selphie asked as she sat down.

"Well Bella is at home cause she is sick...so I might go visit her.."

"Awwww...that's so sweet!" Selphie responded.

"Oh thanks Zell...now I have to make sure that I visit Selphie whenever she is sick!" Irvine remarked.

"No problem!" Zell laughed.

"Hey Zell! you should come hang out with us today when you get the chance!" Rinoa said.

"That's sounds like a good idea! I just got my new board yesterday too!"

"Well then you definatly have to come hang with us." Squall said.

They heard someone yell something in the background and then Zell said "I gotta go you guys! See ya'll later! peace out!"

"Bye!" They three said in unison and they hung up the phone.

"Ya know...suddenly I'm extremely glad that its Friday..." Irvine said.

"Who wouldn't be glad that its Friday!" Selphie exclaimed.

Irvine shrugged "I dunno."

"Hey you guys...we should party tonight." Squall said.

"Don't we always?" Rinoa smirked.

"I'm gettin smashed then!" Irvine responded.

"Then that means that I'm gonna have to watch you like a hawk." Selphie groaned.

"And once again...I'm going to be the designated driver." Rinoa sighed.

"Why do you say that Rin?" Irvine asked.

"Well...Selphie doesn't like driving at night...and unless you want to skate all the way home drunk..."

"Ah...yeah...did anyone ever tell you how great of a person you are Rin." Irvine grinned.

"Keep up with the compliments...they won't get you anywhere."

"Hey...a guys gotta try.."

"Yeah well...why don't you try on Selphie?"

"Good idea." Irvine said as he started talking to Selphie.

The four of them sat there for a long time just talking.

Suddenly rinoa pulled out a sharpie and said "I'm bored! Sefie I'm gonna write on your skirt."

While she was writing on Selphie's skirt Selphie pulled out a sharpie and said "Then I'm gonna write on yours." and she started to write on Rinoa's skirt

Squall and Irvine shook their heads.

Suddenly Selphie busted out laughing.

Rinoa looked at her and said "What did you write Selph?"

Selphie pointed and Rinoa looked and started cracking up laughing.

The guys were confused and looked at Rinoa's skirt.

" 'Zell blows goats'." Irvine said and started laughing.

"Ah...Thats good." Squall laughed.

"Duh! That's why I wrote it!" Selphie said as she started writing on Rinoa's skirt again.

"You do realize that when Zell reads it he's gonna be pissed right?" Rinoa replied as she started writing on Selphie's skirt again.

"He'll get over it." Selphie smiled.

_**OK THE FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! THE SECOND WILL BE UP SOON! WE PROMISE! OH AND THE CHARACTERS MAY NOT ACT THE SAME AS THEY DO IN THE GAME...BUT HEY...THIS IS OUR STORY...WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT!**_

_**-SEFIE AND NOA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SECOND CHAPTER! WO0T! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE FIRST...BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE LONGER! PROMISE!**_

_**-SEFIE AND NOA**_

THAT NIGHT

They all went to a friend's house who was having a party since their parents were away for the weekend. They got there and Irvine and Squall started to drink. Soon Irvine was almost completely drunk and Selphie made sure she was with him all the time to make sure that he didn't do anything and Squall, who had a higher alcohol tolerency than Irvine, had a slight buzz. Squall and Rinoa were sitting on the couch talking and Irvine and Selphie were dancing in the other room. The front door opened and a girl walked in, a girl that Rinoa recognized immediatly.

"Oh shit!" Rinoa exclaimed as she stood up.

"What's the matter?" Squall asked standing up beside her.

Rinoa pointed to the girl and answered "Paige."

"Oh shit!" Squall exclaimed.

They went to find Irvine and Selphie to warn them but when they found Selphie, Irvine was nowhere to be found.

"Selphie! Where's Irvine!" Rinoa asked.

"Over there." Selphie answered as she pointed behind her "Why?"

"Paige is here." Squall said.

Selphie's eyes got wide and she immediatly ran back to Irvine and the couple followed her. When they got there Paige was talking to Irvine and flirting with him, she saw the three standing there and gave them and evil smile "Why hello."

"Hello...Paige.." Selphie said through gritted teeth.

"I was just telling Irvy here about how much better he would be if he left you for me..."

Selphie clenched her fists together and replied "Well...you can talk all you want...because that's never gonna happen."

Paige smiled wickedly and said "Oh I think it will." then she kissed Irvine.

Selphie's jaw dropped and her eyes got huge...not only was Paige kissing Irvine...but he was kissing back!

Selphie then pushed Irvine away from Paige and exclaimed "What the hell Irvine! I thought you wanted to be with me! but I can see you want to be with Paige a lot more!" with that she ran off.

Irvine just stood there dumbfounded.

By this time Rinoa was furious and she said "Don't just stand there Irvine go after her! We all know that you don't want to be with this whore!"

Paige gasped and said "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me!"

"No bitch...I don't think I did!"

Rinoa started to step forward and was about to attack Paige when Squall grabbed her and held her back.

"Let me go Squall!"

Squall shook his head and said "Don't do it babe...the last thing you need is to get in trouble for getting into a fight."

Irvine looked at Paige and said "You better get the hell outta here...you're lucky that Squall is holding Rinoa back...if he didn't then she would be all over you."

Paige smirked "I could take her.."

"No...you couldn't...she would beat you within the inch of your life...now get the fuck outta here!"

Paige walked out of the house and Squall let Rinoa go.

Rinoa walked up to Irvine and punched him in the chest "Now you go after Selphie!"

Irvine nodded and went to find Selphie _'damn she punches hard'_ Irvine thought as he rubbed his chest.

When Irvine found Selphie she was outside, sitting on the grass, holding her knees.

Irvine walked up to her and said "Selph.."

Selphie didn't even look at him when she replied "Go away!...Leave me alone!"

Irvine got in front of her and kneeled down "No...I won't go away...look Selphie...that kiss with Paige...meant nothing!"

Selphie looked at him and said "You sure did seem to enjoy it!"

"well...I'm a bit drunk...and I like girls...of course I'm gonna enjoy it! no matter who it is!"

This made Selphie laugh "Just promise me that you won't go anywhere near her again."

Irvine put his hand over his heart "I promise."

Selphie nodded and said "Come on...let's go find Rinoa and Squall so we can go home.

They both stood up and went inside. They found Rinoa and Squall and they all went to their car.

Squall tried to get in the driver's side but Rinoa blocked his way. "I don't think so mister...give me the keys."

Squall shook his head "Oh come on! Let me drive!"

"No! You've been drinking!"

"So! I'm not drunk!"

"I don't care! You have been drinking! I don't care if you're drunk or if you just had one sip!"

"Come on let me drive!"

"No! Now give me the keys before I have to MAKE you give them to me!"

"Alright alright!" Squall said as he handed Rinoa the keys.

Rinoa took the keys "Thank you! Now get in! Let's go!"

They all got in and Rinoa started to drive them home.

They were half-way home when Irvine said "I don't feel so good all of the sudden..."

Rinoa glanced at him in her mirror and replied "I swear to Hyne Irvine...if you throw up in this car...I will kill you."

"I make no promises." Irvine grumbled.

"We're almost home Irvy...just hold on." Selphie said.

Rinoa sped up a little and they were home in 5 minutes. As soon as Irvine got out of the car he started puking his guts out.

"Ewwww..." Squall said as he got out of the car.

Rinoa and Squall went into the apartment while Selphie stayed with Irvine while he puked his guts out.

"He's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow!." Squall said as he sat down on the couch.

"Doesn't he always?" Rinoa responded as she sat down next to him and closed her eyes "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep babe."

Rinoa shook her head "I don't wanna."

Just then the door opened and Irvine and Selphie came in.

Irvine sat down in a chair and then Selphie st in hie lap and said "Well...tonight was...fun..."

They four started laughing at that comment.

"I wanna turn the radio on." Irvine said as he tried to get up without making Selphie fall.

"Oh don't get up, let me." replied Selphie as she took off her shoe and threw it at the stereo which turned it on.

Irvine and Squall looked at Selphie like she was crazy.

Rinoa started laughing and said " One night we were debating about who should get up and turn the radio on cause were lazy like that...so I just threw a shoe at it and it came on...so we've been doing that everytime we get too lazy to get up and turn it on..."

"What happened to the remote?" asked Squall.

Selphie shook her head "I don't really know."

"Well...that's a good idea...I think that we should start doing that to our stereo at our house." Irvine grinned.

Squall glared at him and said " Do it and die...and besides...we actually have a remote..."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Irvine yawned.

"Time for bed!" Exclaimed Rinoa as she stood up and streched.

"I agree." replied Squall standing up beside Rinoa and swiftly picking her up.

She started giggling and her and Squall said goodnight to Irvine and Selphie and then Squall carried Rinoa to her room and shut the door.

Selphie giggled and said "I hope that they don't do anything tonight...then no one would get ANY sleep!"

"Well...why don't WE keep THEM up all night?" Irvine smirked.

Selphie giggled "Sounds like a good idea."

Irvine grinned and held on to Selphie as he stood and carried her to her room, shutting the door behind them.

_**WELL...WHAT DO YA'LL THINK SO FAR! HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT...AND IF YOU DON'T...THEN WE'RE SORRY...DIDN'T MEAN TO WASTE YOUR TIME...BUT HEY...THAT'S YOUR OWN FAULT! I MEAN JUST THINK ABOUT IT! THAT'S A COUPLE OF MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE THAT YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET BACK! BUT LIKE WE SAID...NOT OUR FAULT!**_

_**-SEFIE AND NOA**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3 AND THANK YOU "CERULEAN CRYSTAL"! YOUR RIGHT! THINGS ARE HAPPENING A BIT TOO FAST AND WE WILL CHANGE IT UP AND MAKE IT BETTER THE BEST WE CAN!!!!**_

_**-SEFIE AND NOA**_

THE NEXT MORNING IN RINOA'S ROOM

Squall woke up due to the sun shining right in his eyes. He felt movement so he looked down and saw Rinoa starting to wake up.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him "Good morning handsome." she smiled.

He smiled back and said "Good morning to you too beautiful."

She giggled "So...how much sleep did you get last night with _those two_ making so much noise?"

"Suprisingly...I got quite a bit...but I think that I had a dream about them..." he shuddered at the thought.

Rinoa laughed "Well at least we got SOME sleep...speaking of...what time is it?"

Squall looked at the clock on the wall and said "About...9:00."

"Good...I can make breakfast!."

"Mmmmmm...this day is already starting off good...I wake up next to a beautiful woman and then I get to eat her wonderful cooking..."

Rinoa smirked and said "If you're using that to try and get some tonight...it's not gonna work..."

"Damn!" Squall smiled.

"Well...you know what?...take this." she said as she bit him on his bare chest.

"Ow!!...actually...that felt kinda good..."

"Oh shut up!!" Rinoa got up out of bed and went into the kitchen.

"What?! it did!" Squall shouted at Rinoa as she walked into the kitchen.

SELPHIE'S ROOM

Selphie woke up and saw that Irvine was staring at her. She smiled "Morning!"

"Morning." Irvine replied as he kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?"

Irvine looked at his watch and then back to Selphie and said "About 15 after 9:00"

Selphie nodded then smirked "So...do you think that we kept Squall and Rinoa up last night?"

Irvine smirked and said "I hope so..." he then smelled something and said "It smells like someone is cooking."

Selphie smelled it too and automaticly smiled and sat up "Noa is cooking breakfast!!!!"

"Whoa...let me get this straight...Rin can cook?" Irvine asked as sat up.

"Holy Hyne!! You've never tasted Noa's cooking?!?!"

Irvine shook his head "I take it that her cookin tastes good..."

"Better than good!! freakin awsome!!!"

"Well...it smells pretty good!"

"Let's go!"

Selphie jumped up out of bed and almost opened the door when Irvine said "Hang on butterfly!!...Don't you think that you might wanna get some clothes on first?"

Selphie realized that she was still naked and blushed "Oh yeah...good idea..."

THE KITCHEN

Rinoa was cooking breakfast while her and Squall were carrying on a conversation when Irvine and Selphie walked in.

"Noa!!! you're cooking!! you haven't cooked in a long time!!" Selphie said as she sat down at the bar next to Squall.

Rinoa smiled "Yeah well...ya know..."

Selphie giggled "Oh yeah!! by the way!! Irvine has never tasted your cooking!!"

Squall looked at Irvine and shook his head "You have lived a sheltered, sheltered life my friend..."

"Is it really THAT good?!"

"Better than sex!!" Squall replied.

Irvine's eyes got wide "I'm definatly eaten it then!" he sat down next to Selphie who was giggling.

Rinoa looked at Squall and said "I'll remember that next time you wanna do it...I'll just cook instead..."

"Well...if you cook naked...I could have both!"

Rinoa couldn't help but bust out laughing at that comment.

Rinoa finished cooking and she gave them their food.

Irvine started eating and said "GOOD HYNE!! THIS IS BETTER THAN SEX!!!"

Squall smiled "Told ya!"

Rinoa laughed "Just eat it and stop compairing it to sex..."

Irvine looked at her and said "We can't help it...we're guys...that's ALL we ever think about!!"

Squall stopped eating and said "Speaking of!!! Thanks to you two!!" He pointed to Irvine and Selphie "I had a dream about you two doing it!!! It was so disturbing!!!"

Selphie giggled "We were wondering if we kept you two up last night!"

Rinoa shrugged "Kinda...but not really..."

Irvine just smiled "We wouldn't have really cared though...cause it was good..."

Rinoa put her hands over her eyes and exclaimed "Ok!! stop right there!!! I don't wanna know!!"

Irvine and Selphie looked at each other and laughed.

Squall noticed that Rinoa wasn't eating and said "Hey Rin...why aren't you eating babe?

"I dunno...good question..."

"Well come here and eat." Squall replied as he made Rinoa sit on his lap.

When they were all finished eating Rinoa said "Now one of you can do the dishes and I nominate Selphie."

Squall and Irvine both raised a hand and said "Me too" in unison.

Selphie looked at them "I hate you all..."

Rinoa smiled "No you don't...you love us!"

Selphie sighed "Yeah...you're right...and you're lucky too! cause if I didn't then I wouldn't wash the dishes!!" She got up, pick everyones plates up and started washing them along with the rest of the dishes.

Irvine, Squall and Rinoa sat down on the couch and turned the t.v on.

"Let's see what we can find to watch on a Saturday morning..." Rinoa yawned as she flipped through the channels. One channel caught her eye "Hey!! it's the original Power Rangers!!!"

Selphie gasped and ran to the couch and looked at the t.v "HOLY HYNE!!!!!"

Rinoa laughed "Man...I remember this...the Power Rangers were the shit...and I'm talkin bout the 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'!!...now a days they just suck!...I mean...'Power Rangers S.P.D'...come on!!!"

Irvine nodded and said "I always wanted to be the green ranger..."

"You only wanted to be him cause he had long hair!!" Selphie giggled.

"Yeah well I wanted to be the yellow ranger!" Rinoa smiled.

"Hey!! me too!!" Selphie exclaimed as her and Rinoa high-fived.

"Well...I didn't want to be a power ranger...so there..." Squall said.

They all looked at him and smiled.

"Oh come on Squall...you know you wanted to be a power ranger!' Rinoa giggled.

Squall shook his head "Nope..."

"You know you did!" Selphie laughed.

"Nope..."

"Yeah you did!" Irvine exclaimed.

"Nope..."

"Oh come on!! just admit it!!!!" Rinoa smirked.

Squall sighed. "Alright fine...I want to be the red one!"

"Ha! So the truth comes out!!" Rinoa exclaimed.

The Power Rangers went off on the t.v and 'Lizzy Miguire' started to come on.

Rinoa screamed.

The others looked at the t.v. and screamed as well.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF HYNE CHANGE IT!!!" Selphie screamed as she covered her eyes and Rinoa tried to find the remote.

Rinoa finally found the remote and changed it. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey!! Sesame Street!!!" Rinoa said.

"Oh no...that's enough t.v for now..." Irvine replied as he took the remote away from Rinoa and turned the t.v off.

"Hey!! I was watching that!!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Too bad!"

"What...do you got somethin against Sesame Street?"

Irvine shook his head "No...not really...it's just that Big Bird gives me the creeps."

"Why? It's a big yellow bird!! He looks like a chocobo!!"

"But he talks!!"

Rinoa started laughing "Irvine...I had no IDEA that you were afraid of big yellow talking birds!!!"

"Shut up!!"

"AWWWW!! Irvy!! that's so cute!" Selphie exclamied as she jumped on his lap and kissed him.

Squall was trying his hardest not to snicker.

"Alright alright!! would you guys leave me alone?!" Irvine whined.

"Fine...be that way...we're just playin witchu" Rinoa giggled.

"Hey!! let's go skate!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie exclaimed as she jumped up.

"We dont have anything else to do..." Squall responded as he stood up and helped Rinoa up.

"Well...I need to change...cause I'm still in my p.js!" Rinoa said.

"Yeah...I don't even have a shirt on..." Squall laughed.

They all went to go change and they came back into the living room.

"Aren't you guys lucky that ya'll left clothes over here?!" Selphie giggled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on let's go!" Irvine said as he started to walk out of the door.

The others followed him and started skating.

"So...in place in particular ya'll wanna go?" asked Rinoa

"SONIC!!" Squall exclaimed.

"Squall! you just ate! and besides...you ALWAYS want to go to Sonic!!"

"Sonic is good!!"

"We are not going to Sonic!!"

"Hey! why don't we go and see if Zell is home!" Selphie said.

They all nodded in agreement and skated towards Zell's house. When they got there they knocked and Zell's mom answered.

"Hiya! Mrs. Dincht! Is Zell home?" Rinoa and Selphie asked in unison.

"He sure is! Why don't ya'll come in here and I'll go get him."

"Thanks!" They all said and walked into the house.

Zell's mom stood at the end of the stairs and shouted "ZELL!! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!"

After a few minutes Zell came down and said " So what are ya'll up to?"

"Nothin really...we just came here to see what you were doin!" Irvine grinned.

"Oh...well...I'm not doin anything..."

Suddenly Ma Dincht stepped out of the kitchen and said "Are ya'll hungry?!"

Squall stepped foward "Yes!!!"

Rinoa pulled him back by the collar of his shirt and said "No ma'am...we just ate."

Ma smiled and replied "All right...if you get hungry let me know!" and she walked back into the kitchen.

Squall looked at Rinoa "Hey!! why did you do that!! I'm hungry!!"

Rinoa smirked "You just ate you little piggy!!!"

"But I'm still hungry!!"

"If you hold on and not eat anything til lunch and then not eat anything after then I will cook a BIG dinner...how bout that?!"

Squall's eyes lit up "DEAL!!!!!!"

Rinoa giggled "Alright good."

"Alright children!! Let's go shall we?!" Irvine said as he started walking towards the door.

"You do realize that some of us are older than you right?" Squall asked.

"Who?!"

Squall sighed and shook his head "Me! Duh!!"

Irvine grinned sheepishly "Oh yeah..."

"Oh well! let's go!" Selphie exclaimed and opened the door.

"Hey Ma!! we're gonna go round town for a while kay?!" Zell shouted.

"Ok! Just be careful!!" She shouted back.

They all went outside and decided to just walk around for a bit instead of skating.

Selphie was skipping around "Hey!!! we should ride a train!!!!"

Rinoa stopped walking and looked at her "Why?"

"Because we can duh?!?!?"

Irvine shook his head "Oh no...we're not going to ride a train...you're just lookin for an excuse to sing the "Train song"!!!"

Everyone but Selphie shivered at the thought.

Selphie pouted "Oh come on!!!"

Squall kept walking "No Selphie!"

"Please?!?!?"

Zell sighed "No!!"

"Come on!!!!! Please?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Everyone stopped and looked at her "NO!!!!!"

Selphie sighed "Alright fine!!"

Rinoa smiled "Finally!...hey! let's go to the record store, I need to go get my paycheck anyways!"

They all nodded and started to run to the music store.

_**YAY!! FINALLY DONE WITH THE 3RD CHAPTER!!!!! YESH!!!!!!**_


End file.
